the chronicles of the pridelands
by PenguinPower1101
Summary: Simba was forced to banish zira after she tried to avenge scar by attempting to kill a pregnant Nala, one difference, Simba made her leave Kovu behind. kovu s life with the king and queen as his foster parents and kiara, Kion and kopa as his foster siblings. (kion is the middle one in this fic) my first lion king fanfic. trying to take some new twists on the popular methods


Disclaimer: i don`t own the lion king

CHAPTER ONE:

Simba couldn`t believe it; Zira had just tried to kill Nala and their unborn cub. Luckily the king had been there to defend his mate. Zira had said something about avenging scar, Simba knew that he couldn`t take that risk, so he had no choice but to banish Zira and anyone else who still followed the former king. The evil lioness had taken Vitani and Nuka with her, But Simba had ordered that her youngest cub stay in the Pridelands. Kovu was still only a baby; barely a month old. Zira barely paid any attention to him anyway, unless it was to berate him for being under her paws. Simba was sure that Kovu would have a much better life being raised by himself and Nala.

The King spent sometime on the peak of Pride rock, making sure that Zira left, the tiny bundle of brown fur that was Kovu sat between his huge golden paws.

"hiya kid, what`s up?" asked a voice behind Simba. it was timon, the meerkat was riding atop pumbaa as the duo had just returned from visiting timon`s mother in the oasis

"oh hi timon," simba sighed.

"you sound sad, what`s the matter?" Pumbaa asked.

Simba told his friends the whole story.

"so this is the little guy huh?" timon asked, getting off pumbaa and walking round between simba`s front paws.

"yep, this is kovu," simba looked down at the cub.

"awww, he`s a little cutie pie," Pumbaa cooed.

simba looked back out to the horizon, Zira and her followers had disappeared from view, _"thank goodness for that,"_ the lion thought. Simba continued to chat with timon and pumbaa until dark clouds began to gather on the horizon and thunder rumbled across the savannah.

"come on kid, we better get you and the little guy inside," timon fussed, noticing the cuts on Simba`s body from defending Nala earlier in the day.

"right timon, you guys go ahead, i`ll be right there," Simba smiled at his friends. the Meerkat and the warthog headed inside the cave. simba scanned the ever darkening sky, soon a bright blue shape stood out against the clouds. it was Zazu, simba`s majordomo. the Hornbill landed in front of simba and bowed. the King nodded in reply,

"Zazu, is she gone? is nala safe now?" simba pestered the bird with questions.

"calm yourself sire," Zazu soothed, "Zira has indeed crossed the border, she`s headed for the outlands, i do belive she won`t return," he reported.

"very good zazu, thank you for escorting them out of the pridelands," simba smiled gratefully.

"all in a day`s work sire, now i recommend you and Kovu go inside, we seem to be in for quite a storm," the hornbill bowed once again.

simba stood up and gently picked kovu up by the scruff, the King was much genteler with the cub than Zira ever was. The golden coloured lion then walked inside the cave to where Nala was waiting for them both.

Nala looked up when she saw her mate enter, she wasn`t surprised when she saw Kovu as Simba had discussed it with her. The King placed the cub next to nala and smiled as the small ball of brown snuggled into the queen, letting out a sleepy little yawn.

"so she let you take him then?" Nala asked as she began to lick her mate`s wounds.

"i didn`t give any choice, everyone was there when i banished her so it`s not like she could have fought me and i kept Kovu between my paws outside while she left so she could`nt send anybody back for him," Simba explained.

"there ya are simba!" timon called out, "`bout time you got in here," he scolded, walking over to his friend.

"timon keep it down, kovu`s asleep," simba gave the meerkat a look.

"sorry," timon whispered apologetically, "Ma sent this back with us, she wanted me to give it to you," the meerkat placed a package of leaves that was tied with a vine in front of the lion. simba grabbed the end of the vine in his mouth and tugged at it; it quickly came undone and the leaves fell apart, revealing a big pile of grubs.

"oh yum all of my favorites," simba gasped and sucked up a worm, "slimy yet satisfying, your mom`s the best," he smiled at the meerkat.

"that`s totally gross," Nala grimaced.

"oh sorry, did you want some?" Simba teased.

"no way, how do you even eat that?" the cream lioness glared.

"with my mouth," the lion replied jokingly.

All Nala could do was laugh at her mate, Simba was still a cub at heart and whenever his kingly responibilities allowed him to, that side of him would always shine through brighter than the sun.

unlike the happy scene at pride rock, the scene in the outlands was completely the oppisite; Zira was absolutely fuming as she trudged through the pouring rain. How dare simba not only banish her from the pridelands, but take kovu away as well! it was as if to add insult to injury. now look at her, she was wet, her cubs were wet, her newly formed pride was wet.

"Mother, what are we going to do now?" Vitani asked.

something inside Zira snapped at that question, Not only did Simba kill her mate, her king, But he also banished her from the land that rightfully belonged to her and took away her youngest cub. _"watch out simba for i will have my revenge, and i will avenge scar!"_ Zira declared in her head, and nothing would stop her from reaching her goal. 

When the night finally came and the pride settled down for sleep, Simba snuggled next to Nala and their newly adopted son Kovu, who was between the Queen`s paws. Nala rested her head on simba`s back as she said goodnight. Timon and Pumbaa were snoring their heads off closeby and Zira was faraway, unable to hurt Nala or Kovu again. everything was as it should be.

Kovu stirred slightly as simba settled down next to Nala, the cub rolled over a little and put his small paws on simba`s muzzle. the lion smiled at the cub`s adorable action, "goodnight Kovu, welcome to the family," he whispered before finally falling asleep.

 **a/N well that`s my first chapter on my first lion** **king fic, i`m not so sure about it since i`ve read a lot but i have tried to do my own takes on a few different things. so please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
